Yuuki's been taken
by Ironmanlover13
Summary: Yuuki and Zero are playing hide and seek. Zero hears Yuuki scream. what happened to Yuuki and why is Kaname in volved. Find out in Yuuki's been taken. Bad summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki's Been Taken!

One fine day a five year old was with her mum in the garden planning pretty flowers.

"Mama?" asks the five year old.

"Yes, Yuuki?" answers the mother.

"Where's papa?" Yuuki said.

Just when Yuuki said that her father shows up and scares her.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh! Papa!" yells Yuuki.

Yuuki hugs her father and he kisses her forehead.

"Where were you Kaiden?" asks the mother.

"Just inside, Kyoko." answered Kaiden.

Kaiden, Kyoko and Yuuki Cross lived in a beautiful suburban home in Japan. They were loved by everyone but one, Kaname Kuran. He has always hated yukki but could never touch her because of two things 1. Her ever so loving parents and 2. Her best friend/ protecter Zero Kiriyu. Kaname despised Yuuki especially Zero but today the tables would turn.

Two hours later zero and Yuuki were playing hide and seek.

Zero's POV

"28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come!" yelled Zero, he looked around to see any sign of the always cheerful five year old.

Yuuki's POV

"He'll never find me here." She giggled.

Zero's POV

"Where are you?" he whispered

Suddenly he heard giggling

"Gotcha!"

Yuuki's POV

"He, he! Huh what's that noise?"

A rustling noise came from the bushes behind her and before she could blink a hand popped out and grabbed her leg.

"Ahhhh!"

Zero's POV

"Ahhh!" yelled Yuuki

Zero suddenly stopped.

"Yuuki!"

He ran as fast as he could but, he wasn't fast enough...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is my first fan fiction story and the story was born in an English class so enjoy.**_

Kaname's POV

"Gotcha!" he yelled

"Zero, help!" screamed Yuuki,"HELP!"

"You aren't going anywhere."

Zero's POV

"Zero, help! HELP!" Yuuki screamed

Zero ran as fast as he could and when he found her, it was too late she was gone.

"Yuuki, YUUKI!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yuuki's POV

"Let go of me. I said let go of me!" she yelled.

"Sorry, but no." The kidnapper said.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero's POV

(Back at the Cross house)

"What do you mean she was taken?" Kaiden yelled at Zero.

"Don't shout Kaiden it wasn't his fault," said Kyoko.

"Sorry dear, but how did this happen and who did this?" Mr Cross bickered.

"I think I might know." Zero finally said" I think it was Kaname Kuran. He has always hated Yuuki, don't know why but he does and he always has. If it was Kuran I swear that I'll kick his backside Because I hate him, because he took Yuuki and because he is a pain in the ass."

**Somewhere in an abandoned factory.**

Yuuki's POV

"Hello, anyone here. Hello!"Yuuki yelled out scared.

"I'm here, Yuuki."A dark, eerie voice answered.

"Who are you? Come out!"

"Is that better?" the voice said coming out of the shadows.

"K-Kaname Kuran."Yuuki said

"Hello, Yuuki Cross." Kaname's creepy voice echoed off the walls.

"You kidnapped me, why?"

"Why else get revenge on your father for destroying my family."

"But papa never hurt anyone."

"Oh, you don't know your family's secret and I bet you don't know the Kiriyu secret either?" He answered

"Wha-What secret?"

"Oh, I won't ruin the surprise. Now enough questions, time for payback."He spat

"No! N-No! NO!

**10 Years Later**

"I hope this works." A now scrawny looking 15 year old Yuuki Cross whispered about her plan to escape the factory of death.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal her captor.

"Oh Yuuki! I hope you're ready for today. You're in for a wor-" Kuran stopped mid sentence to a bash on the back of the head courtesy of Yuuki.

Still in her strike pose she dropped the wrench and ran out the door as fast as she could and never looked back.

When she did however she was far away from the factory and almost home but, when she got there, there were two people arguing on the porch. One of them she recognised as her father the other she didn't know.

When she was about to approach them they noticed her, but that was the last thing she saw when everything went blank.

**I hope you liked it. I also forgot to mention that I got Kyoko of Fruits Basket Tohru's mum Kyoko Honda. If you don't know that manga/anime read the manga and watch the anime. Also read the fan fiction stories around the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuuki's been taken**

**Zero's POV**

"She has to be alive Sir. I won't believe that she's dead!" I yelled

"Face it Zero we've been looking for 10 years and we've found no clue where she's gone and if she's alive." Kaiden Cross argued.

"Yes, bu."

I stopped short when I saw a miracle before my eyes it was Yuuki. Kaiden followed my gaze and looked shocked. Before we could find our voice Yuuki collapsed. I ran over and told Mr Cross to tell Mrs Cross, Kyoko, about Yuuki. I carried her into the lounge room and placed her on the couch.

**2 hours later**

Yuuki's POV

I wake up and realise It wasn't a dream, I really escaped. 'Who was the boy with dad and why were they arguing?'

"Ah, your finally awake." a familiar voice said.

"Who's there?" I ask

He comes closer and I see his face, he's the same boy who was arguing with dad. 'Why does he looks so familiar?'

"Z-Zero? Is that you?"

"Hey, Princess. It's good to see your face again."Zero answered.

"ZERO!" I yelled and gave him a big hug.

"WOAH!" exclaimed Zero

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too princess Yuuki."

"I missed you calling me that since Kaname kidnapped me."

"Wait, Kuran kidnapped you. I'll kill him!" he said

"You better do something to him or he'll torture me again and Zero."

"Yes?"

"I really, really missed you. You were my hope in that factory of pain." I said "And you mean the world to me."

"You mean the world to me too, Yuuki. I love you."

"I love you too, Zero."

We both leaned in and it felt like fireworks went off when our lips touched. Zero started to push me back on the lounge and the kiss became more passionate.

"What is going on here?"

**Oh, no they're in trouble but who busted them. Find out in Yuuki's Been Taken Chapter 4.**

' ' **shows what the characters are thinking.**

**P.S. If your wondering when the secret will be revealed it will be in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Knight. Why is life so unfair?**

**Yuuki's POV**

"What is going on here?"

We pull apart to see my father standing in the doorway with his face screaming horror.

"D-Dad, it's not what you think." I say

"Oh really it looks like my precious Yuuki is-"

"Now hold on a minute Mr Cross it's my fault if you are to blame someone blame me."Zero interrupts.

"Please don't fight. Dad it's both our fault we love each other." I say

I see my dad relax and take a deep breath.

"Well I knew this would happen sooner or later." He says.

"By the way when I was brought to the factory 10 years ago, Kaname said that both the Cross and the Kiriyu families have a secret. What would that be?" I bring up.

"Wait, what secret?" Zero asks.

"I knew this day would come." My dad mumbles. "I think it's time you both knew." He continues.

"Know what?" Zero and I say.

"The truth and the truth is that you aren't who you both think you are." My dad tells us.

**Cliff hanger**

**What did you think? I know I said that the secret would be revealed in this chap but I can't do much. I'm meant to be finishing an assignment for H.S.I.E. but I'm board soooo I'm doing this any way, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back and I hope you enjoy my story so far and thank you for reviewing.**

**P.S. someone who reviewed thought I was male, but I'm female.**

**Previously on Yuuki's been taken.**

'"**The truth and the truth is that you aren't who you both think you are."'**

**Zero's POV**

"Wait, what do you mean dad?" I hear Yuuki ask.

"I better tell you the story. Yuuki you know how you noticed how there were no photos of you as a baby around the house, well the truth is that I'm not your real dad." He answers. "Two friends of mine wanted me to raise you as a human because you were in danger."

"What do you mean as a human?"I ask. "Is Yuuki an alien or something?"

"No, a pureblood vampire."

**Yuuki's POV.**

"What, how can I be a vampire? They're not real." I yell.

"Yes, they are. Back in the dark ages vampires ruled everything and everyone. That was being done by a royal vampire clan, the Kuran family, they were all purebloods and they ruled with Iron fangs until a rebellious Pureblood went to a group of humans and told them 'they could stop all this and return order and peace between vampires and humans, only if you do as I say.' When they agreed the vampire cut her arm and told them to drink her blood. When they did the blood made them as strong as a vampire and at that moment the first vampire hunters were born."

When my father finished I was speechless. When I finally found my voice I croaked out.

"How am I a vampire? I can't be a vampire. If I'm not a Cross then who am I? Dad who am I?"

"Your real name is Yuuki Kuran."

"Wait if my last name is Kuran than I'm-"

"Yes, you are Kaname Kuran's sister."

Zero's POV

"Yes, you are Kaname Kuran's sister."

When Mr Cross said that to Yuuki I felt alone, then he turned to me and said.

"You have a part in this as well Zero. You aren't normal as well."

"What am I?" I ask

"You Zero are a Vampire Hunter. Your parents aren't your real parents."

"Wait your saying I'm not a Kiriyu?"

"You were born into the Kiriyu family, the people who you call your parents weren't they are vampire hunters asked to watch you grow after the attack on your family."

"What attack?" Yuuki asks

(AN: Yuuki is 16 and Zero is 17 currently) "7 years ago the Kiriyu family was attacked by a Pureblood called Shizuka Hio. Zero during the attack your parents were killed and you saw the whole thing, but that's not all you and your twin brother Ichiru were hurt in the attack."

"Wait, I have a twin brother? How bad were we after the attack and where is he?"

"1st Ichiru is at the Hunter Association HQ and 2nd he wasn't hurt bad, but you weren't just hurt. You had two deep puncture marks on your neck." He answered.

"What do you mean two deep puncture marks?" Yuuki asked.

"When Shizuka attacked you Zero she bit you, but that's not all. Zero you know how you've been having these attacks well how should I put this you're turning into a Level D vampire soon you'll disintegrate into a Level E. Vampires are categorised into 4 groups: Purebloods (the most powerful vampires), Aristocrats (The vampires with one power), common vampires and Level D vampires (the former humans). There are also vampires who don't make the lets say the pyramid of vampires. They are the Level E's also called Level End; they are called that because it's the end for their humanity. Only Level D's can lose their Humanity."Mr Cross tells us.

"So, what you're saying is that I'll soon become one of them?" I finally say.

"Yes, I'm sorry Zero."

"N-NO ZERO CAN'T TURN INTO ONE OF THEM!" Yuuki yells.

"Oh, but he will."

OOOOOH who says that dream crushing line.

Find out in chapter 6.

A.N. Sorry I took so long the reasons were: High school, Homework, Stupid internet and I was just a bit lazy to update. Sorry.


End file.
